


Brontide

by strategossix



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strategossix/pseuds/strategossix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The low rumbling of thunder in the distance. (Tumblr request)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brontide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [throwashadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwashadow/gifts).



Pickles was sitting in a cheap plastic chair on the balcony in his boxer shorts, which he had sloppily put on. His messy hair stuck uncomfortably to his neck, sweat soaked as it was, and his skin felt as if it were on fire. Weather had been hellish the past few days, temperatures skyrocketing, and so Pickles and Donny had wasted away most of his stay just talking, not wanting to move and not even wanting to touch each other because everything felt sticky and unbearably hot. This had changed in the late afternoon as it finally had started to slowly cool down, high humidity in the air a promise of rain to come, and sprawled in front of the fan on the couch. Soon enough they had ended up pressed against each other, heat forgotten.

Arms crossed over his eyes and cigarette stuck between his lips Pickles took a light drag every now and then. Smoke swayed in the steady evening breeze that was just enough to slowly cool him down. He could hear distant thunder rumbling across the land but also the sound of Donny stepping out onto balcony. “Hey!”, Pickles exclaimed as Donny snatched the cigarette from his mouth as he passed him, but he was still too exhausted from getting fucked and the heat to chase after him. Wasn’t worth it anyway, he had a whole pack left. The other man just grinned at him, leaning with his arms against the railing as he watched lightning illuminate the sky.

“Dude, wasn’t there like, some kind of rule about how far away a thunder storm is…?” Pickles asked, letting one arm drop and moving the other one a bit up so he could look at Donny’s back.  
“Something about counting the seconds it takes to hear thunder, yeah.”  
Another flash of lightning in the darkness and Pickles started counting underneath his breath as Donny just continued smoking.  
“Huh, 7 seconds. Whatever that means.”  
Donny laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Donny Canfield is [hatebeat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat)'s original character and part of his [Putting the gears in motion](http://archiveofourown.org/series/50807) series.


End file.
